The Deku Tree Sprout
by Banana2266
Summary: Link finds that the Deku Tree Sprout, and learns why he was who he was seven years ago. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


The blue light lifted me. Suddenly, the chamber of the sages vanished, and the Great Deku Tree's clearing appeared. _Why am I being brought here? _I thought. _The Great Deku Tree died seven years ago._ Which is true. I stood there in front of him as he said his last words, and gave me the Kokiri Emerald, which brought me closer to pulling the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. That Master Sword is the only reason why I lived to the age I am now. I am seventeen now, and was ten when the Great Deku Tree died.

The blue light carried me down to the withering grass of the clearing. I stared at the giant tree that used to talk to me. I looked down at the tree's roots and there I saw it. A little, living sprout standing at the foot of the great tree. I ran over to it. Something was happening. The grass was growing greener and softer. The other plants were also growing. What was going on?

I knelt down by the little sprout, and stroked it's tiny leaves. Suddenly, the little sprout grew faster than any plant I have seen. It was going so fast, that I didn't have time to jump out of the way. It smashed me on the nose. I screamed as I was launched backwards by the force. I landed on my back, and looked up. The sprout was now as tall as me. It was rather plump, but the most exciting thing about it was that it had a face smiling straight at me.

"Hi Link!" It said to me. "I'm the Deku Tree sprout!" I gasped.

"T-the Deku Tree?" I said. "Sprout!" the Deku Tree sprout added.

"Sprout, sorry." I said back. "But, you're alive! I can't believe it! Is that why all the plants were growing back again?"

"Yep!" said the sprout.

"And why, why haven't-" I started.

The sprout finished for me. "And why haven't the Kokiri aged these seven years?" the sprout laughed.

"Yeah" I said. "I mean, I definitely have aged, but Saria, and Mido-"

"Yes, yes" said the sprout. "listen to this little story. It might answer your questions, even the questions you had as a child." I sat down, just like how I did seven years ago. With that, the sprout began.

"Years ago, there was the Hyrulian civil war. This man who fought in the war, died in the war. To escape the fires of the war, a wounded Hylian mother (the man's wife) and her little son fled to the forest. The mother came to me, and asked me to protect her son. I sensed that this was the child of destiny, so I took him in. The mother soon died after that. I raised the child as a Kokiri, garbed him in the green of forests, and waited for the child to grow. I knew he was going to have to leave someday. And seven years ago, he did. And here you stand before me today... Hero of Time. And may I tell you this Link, the Kokiri never grow up! That is why they are still children! You are Hylian! Not not a Kokiri! And you were always bound to leave this forest!

I stared that the sprout in astonishment. "S-so that's why I was so different! That's why I didn't have my own guardian fairy like the others! That's why I was able to handle myself outside of the forest!"

Then, another thought interrupted my other thoughts. "But, did I really used to have parents?" I asked. I felt like the little kid I used to be again.

"Yes." replied thel Deku Tree Sprout. "You have your mother's eyes, and the rest of your facial features are very similar, including your hair color." I stroked my hair, and touched beneath by big blue eyes.

"Go now Link." said the sprout. "I'm sure you still have lots of work to do."

I walked out of the clearing, and into the little village in the forest where the Kokiri lived. The forest was back to normal. The children were back, but not one of them remembered who I was. But I did hear that they all had one subject in mind: "Do you think that Link will come back? If so, then when?"

If only they knew that the person they are looking for is not a child like they thought. No. He is standing right in front of them, thinking about he should present himself.


End file.
